warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowanclaw/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} (temporarily) }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Blood loss |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Rowanpaw |warrior=Rowanclaw |deputy=Rowanclaw |leader=Rowanstar |starclan resident=Rowanclaw |mother=Darkflower |father=Scorchwind |sibling=Lavenderkit |brother=Cedarheart |mate=Tawnypelt |daughter=Dawnpelt |sons=Tigerstar, Flametail |mentor=Jaggedtooth |apps=Talonpaw, Ivytail |precededby1=Russetfur |succeededby1=Crowfrost |position1=Deputy |precededby2=Blackstar |succeededby2=Tigerstar |position2=Leader |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Tigerstar and Sasha, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm }} Rowanclaw is a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Rowanclaw was a former ShadowClan leader in the lake territories. He is born to Scorchwind and Darkflower of ShadowClan with his littermates Cedarheart and Lavenderkit. He was apprenticed to Jaggedtooth as Rowanpaw. As a warrior, Rowanclaw was given Talonpaw to mentor. He and Tawnypelt became mates and they had three kits: Tigerstar, Flametail, and Dawnpelt. He succeeded Russetfur as deputy when she died, and later succeeded Blackstar as Rowanstar. He struggled to retain his leadership after Darktail nearly destroyed the Clans. Realizing he could not properly lead his Clan, Rowanstar disbanded ShadowClan and gave up leadership by renaming himself Rowanclaw. He sacrificed himself to save Yarrowleaf's kits, and promised that ShadowClan would be reborn with Tigerheart. After his death, Rowanclaw ascended to StarClan. History ''The New Prophecy :Rowanclaw is a warrior of ShadowClan with his apprentice, Talonpaw. He participates in the journey to the lake. Once in their new home, he attacks Brambleclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, when he accidentally steps over the border. Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw's sister, rushes to defend him, and Rowanclaw spitefully questions her loyalty to ShadowClan. When Talonpaw dies from his injuries, Rowanclaw leads a patrol to fight against the vicious kittypets Jacques and Susan. Rowanclaw participates in several border skirmishes against ThunderClan. Power of Three :Rowanclaw receives another apprentice, Ivypaw. He is the proud father of Tawnypelt's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit. He makes a point to Squirrelflight that his kits are Clan-born, hinting a jab at ThunderClan. He stands up for Tawnypelt's loyalty and supports her wishes to help the Tribe of Rushing Water by offering to dutifully watch their kits. Omen of the Stars :After the death of Russetfur, Rowanclaw is chosen as the next deputy of ShadowClan. He demonstrates a fond relationship with his kits, and gently teases Tigerheart and Dawnpelt when they argue who would be the better deputy. Flametail complains to his father about Blackstar not listening to him, but Rowanclaw asks his son to trust in their leader. When Flametail dies, Rowanclaw sides with Dawnpelt that Jayfeather was responsible for his death. He participates in the battle against the Dark Forest and watches over his leader as Blackstar loses a life. A Vision of Shadows :As the leader of ShadowClan, Rowanstar struggles to gain control of the Clan's many apprentices who refuse to abide by the warrior code in the peaceful moons following the Great Battle. He falls ill to yellowcough, and after Crowfrost dies, he appoints Tigerheart as deputy. His leadership is constantly questioned by his warriors to the point when Darktail arrives, many of his Clanmates choose to follow the rogue instead of their Clan leader. Rowanstar, Tawnypelt, and Tigerheart flee to ThunderClan and help the other Clans drive out Darktail. :Rowanstar's leadership continues to crumble as ShadowClan struggles to rebuild from the Kin. With many of ShadowClan's cats dead or missing and Tigerheart vanishing, Rowanstar offers his few remaining cats to SkyClan and surrenders his leadership. He renames himself Rowanclaw and spends a majority of his time with Tawnypelt, refusing to lead ShadowClan ever again. When Sleekwhisker and Nettle hold Tawnypelt and Yarrowleaf's kits hostage, Rowanclaw sacrifices himself to save his remaining Clanmates. As he dies, he promises Tawnypelt that Tigerheart will return. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Rowanclaw struggles to support Blackstar, who was grown frail since the Great Battle. He gently informs Blackstar that the Clans must move on, and nothing remains forever. Blackstar dies during the Great Storm, and Rowanclaw succeeds him as Rowanstar and appoints Crowfrost as deputy. Bramblestar journeys to ShadowClan to welcome the new leader. Rowanstar hesitates to allow ThunderClan to assist ShadowClan with kittypets, and later badgers. However, the bond between Tawnypelt and Bramblestar convinces Rowanstar to let them help. :In ''Tigerheart's Shadow, in the rebuilding of ShadowClan, Tigerheart struggles between supporting his father as deputy and doing what is best for his Clan. Puddleshine and Tigerheart receive several omens about Rowanstar's failing leadership. At first, Tigerheart believes he is undermining his father's leadership, which encourages him to leave to find Dovewing. However, StarClan was hinting that Tigerheart is the rightful leader of ShadowClan, and not Rowanstar. When Tigerheart receives his nine lives, Rowanclaw grants his son a life for strength and resurrects him. ''Novellas :In '''Tawnypelt's Clan, after the death of Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt struggles to identify with the current ShadowClan after losing much of her kin and Clanmates from Darktail's reign. She is still furious over her Clanmate's resentment for their late leader. She grows frustrated when Tigerstar doesn't listen to her as deputy, constantly reflecting how Rowanclaw always took the time to let her speak. While visiting the Tribe of Rushing Water, Rowanclaw appears to Tawnypelt in her dreams. He lovingly encourages her to adjust to the changes in ShadowClan and assures her they will be reunited one day. Detailed description :Rowanclaw is a lithe, muscular, dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Character pixels Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Rowanclaw has killed: *Nettle Leader info }} Quotes |''See more...}} External links * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Eschenstern (SC)ru:Рябиновая Звезда (племя Теней)fr:Pelage Fauvefi:Pihlajakynsinl:Lijsterstaartes:Serbalpl:Jarzębinowa Gwiazda Category:Main article pages